


Reading in Bed

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Crowley getting his [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Aziraphale, crowley's tempting at it's best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale wants to read but Crowley wants to have a bit of fun. Wonder who's going to win...





	Reading in Bed

It was a typical night. They had gone to one of Aziraphale’s favorite restaurants for dinner and were now settled in bed for the evening. Aziraphale was sitting up slightly, resting against the headboard as he read. Crowley was lying down next to him, thinking about sleeping as the t.v. played Golden Girls in the corner. 

Crowley let his head roll over, looking up at Aziraphale. The angel looked so cute in the lighting. One half of his face was illuminated by the blue light of the t.v., and the other half was a glow from the bedside table lamp. 

The angel gave a content little sigh as he turned the page of the book. Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled over, muscling his way under Aziraphale’s arm. 

“Really, my dear,” Aziraphale said, huffing as he looked away from his book so he could readjust. “You could just ask.”

“Could,” Crowley said, slithering closer.

Aziraphale transferred his book to one hand, holding it out to the side so he could keep reading. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's body and rested his head on the angel’s chest. Aziraphale’s free hand found its way to Crowley’s head, fingers gently rubbing over his hair.

Crowley let out a deep sigh, snuggling in as close as he could, closing his eyes. Why, he could simply fall asleep like that, easy as pie. Or…

Crowley’s eyes snapped open as his thoughts started to wander. He looked up at Aziraphale, who was still engrossed in his book, and then down at the angel’s lap. Judging by the slow and almost robotic way he was stroking his hair, Crowley was certain that Aziraphale wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on around him. It would be easier to just curl up and sleep, of course.

But Crowley was never one to turn away from a challenge.

Crowley shifted down Aziraphale’s body, the angel’s hand leaving his head and coming to rest on Aziraphale’s chest. As expected, the angel wasn’t aware, or if he was, he wasn’t giving any notice about it. Crowley brought his hand up, placing it against Aziraphale’s groin. The angel didn’t even move or sigh or anything. 

Crowley frowned but kept at his work. He’d be damned if he gave in so easily. Crowley massaged Aziraphale through his pants, frown turning to a smirk as he felt the angel start to harden under his touch. Surely he had to be paying attention by now.

Crowley turned his head again. Despite the quickened breath, Aziraphale was still reading, hand still resting on his chest. He grumbled, bringing his other hand into the mix.

He undid Aziraphale’s pants and pulled his shirt up a bit. He settled his head on Aziraphale’s stomach and pulled out his dick. He started jerking him off as he kissed around his hips. He gently bit down on one spot but it did nothing to pull a sound from the angel. 

Crowley shifted just a little bit further down. He placed a soft kiss to the top of Aziraphale’s dick and then let his tongue wander down the side. That certainly got a reaction from him. Aziraphale let out a slightly stifled moan and his hand finally moved to settle back on Crowley’s head, fingers gripping at the short hairs.

Crowley smirked. He had him now. He closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Aziraphale, bobbing his head up and down, relishing in the soft moans and gasps that Aziraphale made. Crowley was really getting into it, too. He worked his way up and down, tongue flicking out as it saw fit. Then he heard something that made him stop, halfway on his way down.

It was the sound of a page turning in a book. Crowley knew it well.

Crowley finished his descent, then pulled all the way off, sucking as hard as he could, proud of the little pop he made as he pulled away. He sat up, Aziraphale’s hand falling to the bed. 

The angel was still reading. His face had turned all red and he was a panting mess, but he was still reading. Crowley frowned, tapping his finger against his thigh as he thought. He could reach over and pull the book out of Aziraphale’s hand. He could ask the angel to stop reading and pay attention to him. But those options weren’t nearly as fun.

Crowley made a real show of leaning over Aziraphale to grab the lube from the bedside table. He reached across more than he needed to, leaned so that his body pressed against Aziraphale’s, kept his knees on the bed and stuck his ass in the air all temptingly like. Aziraphale just kept reading. 

Crowley sat back up, not doing anything to hide his disappointment. He poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it on Aziraphale's dick. Clearly, there’d be no fun foreplay, unless Crowley wanted to do it alone, which he didn’t. It wasn’t any fun alone and Crowley wanted to have some fun.

He waved his clothes away and swung one leg over Aziraphale, settling down on his lap. Aziraphale brought his legs up, creating a comfy little nook for Crowley to fit in. The demon reached back and gently eased himself down on Aziraphale’s dick, hissing slightly as it went in. Aziraphale, too, let out a soft gasp as the joined together, his eyes flickering closed slightly.

That was a good sign.

Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale’s chest, bouncing himself up and down. It felt good, it always felt good with Aziraphale. Even when the angel wasn’t fully paying attention to him. Aziraphale’s presence was simply enough to put Crowley in a good mood. And, well, sometimes it put him in a very good mood.

However good it felt going along like that, Crowley knew it would feel a hundred times better once Aziraphale was giving him his full attention. It was just a matter of getting that attention. He knew he was getting close to it, he could see Aziraphale squinting a bit, his eyes blinking more than usual as he read. He was distracted. Which was good news for Crowley. 

Crowley settled back on Aziraphale’s lap. He grabbed Aziraphale’s free hand, placing it on his hip. The angel gripped it tight, fingers digging into Crowley’s skin with a satisfying pressure. Crowley tightened his legs’ grip and moved forward and backward, keeping Aziraphale fully inside him and just rocking on it. Every backward thrust pressed against his prostate and Crowley knew he wouldn’t last long, even alone.

Then Aziraphale closed his eyes, leaning his head back a bit as he sighed. And that was Crowley’s chance. He practically pounced forward, Aziraphale almost sliding out of him, and kissed along Aziraphale’s jawline.

“Oh, very well,” Aziraphale said, letting his book rest on the bed. 

Crowley smiled against the angel’s skin, feeling very triumphant with himself as Aziraphale’s hands ran up and down his back. This turned to confusion as he was suddenly being turned over, Aziraphale flipping them, his clothes disappearing in the process.

Crowley was still a little surprised as he settled into the bed, Aziraphale looming over him. But all that faded away as Aziraphale re-inserted himself, hands holding tight to Crowley’s hips, ramming into him as if there was no tomorrow. 

Crowley’s legs wrapped around Aziraphale, his ankles crossing, holding the other man close to his body, heels digging into the angel’s back. Every thrust was the best thrust. He couldn’t seem to breathe fast enough, his heart pounding in rhythm with Aziraphale.

Aziraphale bent closer, kissing at Crowley’s neck. As soon as Aziraphale bit down Crowley was done. He came, swearing he actually saw stars as he did so. He felt Aziraphale come to, but when the Angel rolled to the sighed, panting just as heavily as Crowley, both messes were gone.

Crowley blinked away the rest of his aftershock. He felt Aziraphale’s hand reaching out to his arm and he looked over. Aziraphale was staring at him with those heart eyes of his and Crowley smiled, returning the gaze. 

“I do love you, my dear,” Aziraphale said, his voice soft, almost drowned out by the t.v. 

Crowley’s smile widened. He rolled over, nestling himself against Aziraphale’s side. “I love you, too, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of Crowley’s head. Then he ran one hand through his hair, and with the other picked up his book and continued reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
